(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to birthing devices and more particularly pertains to a new birthing device for sheltering a feline when the feline is birthing kittens.